The Morning Guardian
by Candra-ThePhantomAuthor
Summary: "It's time for the Snow to wash away. Kamiko, you are now the Morning guardian. Go and protect your Family." People never thought the Snow guardian can change into something else.
1. Pineapples and Seven Babies?

**This is set 5 months before Reborn came to Japan to tutor Tsuna. And before Mukuro gets captured. Don't worry, he'll get captured.**

* * *

><p>Vongola's Snow Guardian<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Dancing Pineapples and Seven Babies?<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up, a terrible feeling settle upon my body. My mind just said to calm down and pretend to be dead.<p>

"Oi! Kayumi! Wake up!"

Warm hands shook my body as my mind refuses to wake up. The hand and voice was familiar.

Could it be… nah, Master is too stupid some times.

I heard a 'tch.'

"Lal, slap her please."

"This is for my sake. I'm not listening to you," a female voice said, the mattress next to me dipping slightly due to weight.

An image of being slapped by a baby was vivid in my mind. Apparently, Master sent that image to me.

I quickly sat up.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" I shouted, putting my hands up.

Master grinned at me.

"Master," I said slowly, putting my hands down and eyeing my surrounding. "Why the heck are you here?"

She chuckled in her little evil way, and her _real_ reason came to my mind, but she did not say it out loud.

"Well, you see, I have gotten bored these days and I thought that since you were here, I would go visit Alaude. I missed him and Daemon."

The reason she said was only partially true, but I know what she really wanted to do.

"Liar~," I sang under my breath, removing the blanket that was covering me and got up from the soft bed I was in.

Ignoring the thin clothes I was wearing, I walked towards the door and stepped out into the hallway that was decorated with paintings and light colors.

"I need food," I muttered. Yawning and studying the interior of the mansion, I let Master and the little baby who I assume is Lal, guide me.

"You're in the colorful section of the Arcobaleno mansion right now, Kayumi. I'll give you a tour later. Eat breakfast first. You're thoughts about food are making me vomit," Master said, looking a bit pale.

I gave a huff before stomping off towards the dining room.

But not before falling down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Irritated, I stab at my syrup-covered pancake like I was stabbing someone.<p>

"Kayumi, I'm starting to feel bad for the pancake," Master said, amused by my action. She could hear all of my thoughts and that ruined the fun of ranting to her.

"I don't care. It's going to be in my stomach either way," I grumbled, groaning when another perverted thought from Master came to my mind.

"Don't fight, kora!" a blonde hair baby said, slamming his fist on the table, which I think is much better than getting shot by his rifle behind his back.

"Shaddup, Collonello. I was just talking to my creation," Master said, making a knife appear lodged (confusing I know) right by his plate.

"Kufufufu~ I have arrived. What did you call me for?" A guy with pineapple shaped hair appeared with a flare of mist. You know, sparkles and unicorns.

Master brightened up immediately.

"Mukuro! You came! I thought you would get lost and then I'll have to come and fetch you."

"Kufufufu~ How can I not come when I get paid pleasantly well?" He said, looking at me up and down. "So this is your creation? Kufufufu~ you two look identical, except for the eyes and hair."

I rolled my eyes while that stupid Master of mine beamed at him.

"Oi! Baka-Miko, eat your food. You promised me a spar for training today," another baby snapped at Master. His fedora covered the dangerous glint in his eyes as he dumped his plate in the sink.

Master glared at him, standing up and dumped her untouched pancakes onto my plate.

"Mu~ I'm still not paid enough to train this useless girl. Maybe I should go home…" and another baby (what's with the babies) covered by a cloak, whined.

"Viper," Master growled," I already paid you 29K. If I give you more money, I'm not going to have enough to buy lollipops and ice cream."

Surprisingly (not), three more un-introduced babies were sitting quietly at the table finishing their breakfast and gestured for me to follow them.

I glance wistfully at the pancakes -some were torn, some were intact- before deciding that I should abandoned my breakfast as it will cost me my life to continue eating.

I was glad that I did because just as I walk out of the room, knifes, mini-scythes, daggers, arrows, poisoned buttons, swords, (those were all Master's weapons) illusions, bullets, illusionary pineapples with faces on them, and a trident were exchanged.

Sliding down a wall, I bury my face into my hands.

"You expect me to live with these crazy people? You got to be kidding me, Master!" I groaned.

***CRASH***

A baby with green hair and glasses –I think his name was Verde- chuckled.

"Kamiko revealed her plans to me. You won't be staying here," he said, smirking with his hands in the pockets of his lab coat.

***MAGICAL SOUND***

"I know, but just think about how much damage Master will cause! I think this mansion will be destroyed in a week!" I exclaimed, hugging the baby with the red pacifier because he look so huggable. Not a real reason, but I love cute things.

Damn you Master for giving me this trait.

"Don't worry! The great Skull will rescue you!" The baby with the helmet yelled with his hands on his hips.

***MASTER'S EVIL LAUGHS***

"Pfff… I don't need you to rescue me. I can teleport and get the hell away from here. I'm worried about the mansion and the people working in here, Skull," I said, giving him a frown.

***GUNSHOTS***

"Fon," I said, looking at the baby in my arms, "Do you think Master is going to be alright? From studying Master's memories, Reborn feels and looks like a sadistic person."

He smiled kindly at me and nodded, giving my shoulder a little pat. "She'll be just fine."

***CRACK***

***GLASS BREAKING***

"Do you think we should stop them now?" I asked, letting Fon jump out of my arms.

"EVERYONE SHALL DIE BY MY HANDS! MUFUFUFU~" That was Master.

Verde nodded and mentioned for me to come too.

* * *

><p>The amount of damage was disastrous.<p>

Most wooden items were broken, the walls have multiple craters and holes, and most of Master's weapons were either lodged in the ground or the wall. The room was destroyed along with the expensive paintings and dishes.

Master said that she takes no blame, made all her weapons disappear, and then teleporting to God-knows-where with a lollipop in her mouth.

The maids rushing by said that it would take about a week for the room to be repaired, but I said not to worry and fixed the room all by myself, which is very tiring.

* * *

><p>"Master. I hate you <em>so<em> **very** much," I groaned, rubbing the sleep out of my eye at 4 A.M., and Master was busy explaining her plan to me.

She gave a bright grin and it feels like her gold eye was literary glowing. Wait, it was glowing already.

"Anyways, Kayumi, I'll send you back to Mom's world and make sure to tell her that I send you. And say hi for me. Ok?" She asked, ruffling my hair.

I nodded and grumbled an ok.

She chuckled at my behavior and gave me one of her Flavor-Shape-Changing-Lollipops.

"Thanks…"

"No problem."

I willed the lollipop to be lemon flavor and the shape of a cat.

"Master, they won't be fooled so easily by your stupid plan. Just tell them the real reason tomorrow. If you don't, I'll give you the silent treatment for a week- no, scratch that, for a month," I said, my purple eye narrowed at her.

Master blinked, once, twice, and then patted my head.

"You do look funny with one eye, Kayumi," Master chuckled, taking off her eye patch.

I glared at her, taking my eye patch off as well and we stare at each other with our mismatched eyes.

I have a purple right eye and a red left eye due to an incident when I was young.

Master has a gold right eye and a red left eye too. Master had created me with her power and she had also made my past, meaning that the incident was made to happen. Because I was her creation with a little of her soul, when I got that red eye, she received the eye too.

"Ok, it's time to go. Are you ready?" Master asked as all trace of playfulness washed away.

_I bet she's exploding inside,_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

* * *

><p>(Kamiko's P.O.V.)<p>

"We know," Reborn said as he drinks his espresso. "We all know about your plan because Mammon told us."

I glared at Viper who just shrugged.

"What? They paid me more than you."

"Baka-Miko, it's time to tor-train. Let's go," Reborn said, drinking the last bit of his espresso and jumped out of the chair.

"I don't like the way you are using my only nickname, and I haven't even eat breakfast yet," I said as I watched him walked to the training room.

I snapped my fingers and a lollipop appeared in my mouth. Stuffing my hands into my black hoodie's pockets, I trailed after him, glaring at him every time I can.

"Stop glaring at me, baka-Miko."

I only glared at him more.

But then I tripped over my feet.

* * *

><p><em>After five months of cruel, unnecessary and merciless training, Reborn is ready to tutor Sawada Tsunayoshi and I have some really important business to attend to that explains my current situation.<em>

A silver haired teen glared at me.

I glared right back.

"I'm not going with you," he snarled, dynamite in his hands.

I let out a sigh that shouldn't have left my mouth.

"Hayato, Reborn needs you to do something for Vongola Decimo," I said, my hands in my hoodie's pocket. "He said that you will like him, and Decimo will take you in as a family member."

"Tch," He said, gripping his dynamite tightly before putting them away. "Fine, but only because Reborn said so."

I grinned at him before turning around to the limo that will drive us to the airport.

"Now let's go visit Japan!" I chirped as I pop a lollipop -I made it appear with my power- in my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow… I'm so proud of myself. I never knew I could finish a chapter. Oh well. XD<strong>

**Ciao~**


	2. A Cursed Cat

**Well, this is a short chapter, but the next chapter will be up soon. I've already started on it. It's going to be a lot more interesting as it goes on, so stick around. =D**

**Anyways, I know that Kamiko may be a little OP right now, but as time goes on, you'll see how weak is she is compared to the others. I can't wait till the Varia Arc. There's going to be a new OC, but he's going to be very important later on. Like, THIS IMPORTANT.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own except for my OCs and plot.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

* * *

><p><em>A Cursed Cat<em>

* * *

><p>"Want a lollipop?" I asked, showing him an unopened lollipop. I watched his expressions change from blank to confused to anger.<p>

"_Passengers please buckle your seatbelt. We are preparing to lift off."_

Hayato stared at the candy, then at me, then back at the candy.

"How the heck can I eat a deformed lollipop?" he asked, pushing the 'deformed' lollipop away from him as he buckled his seatbelt.

With a lollipop in my mouth, I said, "It's from my world. Hold it and think about the flavor and shape. Here."

Holding the unopened lollipop, I willed it to be green tea flavor and to be in a chibi Hayato shape.

"It's green tea flavor," I said, handing it to him.

He glanced uncertainly at it before accepting it, muttering a small 'thank you.'

I just nodded.

* * *

><p><em>After some time on the airplane…<em>

"Ne, Hayato. What will you call Decimo when he accepts you into his family?" I asked, a lollipop in mouth as I studied the clouds outside. I was bored looking at the white fluffiness so I might as well ask some questions.

"I'll call him Juudaime," he answered, still reading the book he started after a few minutes the plane lifted off.

I look at the cover.

_The Devil's Rebirth._

"Is that book interesting?" I asked, watching him scan his eyes at a pretty fast speed. I tried to read with him but he pushed me away.

"No."

He glanced at me before going back to his book.

_Wow, he's not glaring at me anymore. We're definitely bonding._

"What will _you_ call him?" he asked, slamming the book shut when he heard the pilot speaking.

"_All passengers. Please prepare to land."_

I shrugged as I look out the window again. Hayato and I are seated together. I was by the window, and he was right next to me. Next to him was a sleeping old lady.

I thought about it for a minute. What _should_ I call him? From my world, this world was an anime and a manga series. I watched the anime and from what I can remember, almost everyone call him by a different name.

"I'll just call him Tsuna or Decimo. Primo have to call him something else. Maybe great great great grandson or something."

* * *

><p>"We have arrived!" I yelled, pumping both of my fists in the air.<p>

"Shut up, Candy-Freak. Everyone is staring at us," Hayato muttered, glaring at everyone with his hands in his pockets as he heads to the limo.

Following him, I made a mental note to talk to Reborn about the limos.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, the limo came to a stop.<p>

"We have arrived, Kamiko-sama," the driver announced as he open my door.

"Next time don't open my door," I said, getting out of the car and stretch. "I can do it myself or I'll get even lazier."

"Hai, Kamiko-sama."

Hayato got out the car as well and gawked at our house.

That's right, _our_ house.

It was a normal two-story house, identical to all the other houses on the street. The walls were painted dark blue and light gray, and the door was a dark yellow.

Just when I was about to walk, I started coughing nonstop and covered my mouth with my hands.

Hayato patted my back while the driver called someone. Probably Reborn.

"Reborn-sama, Kamiko-sama is coughing too much. This is not normal."

When it stopped, I pulled my hands to be greeted by a crimson liquid. I wiped it away on a tissue.

"Hai. Hai, I understand."

"… You mean her... period?"

"No," another voice joined in the conversation. "She is just sick. Her kind of parallel world creators have extremely weak bodies so they have to take a certain kind medicine everyday whereas other creators take it once a month. Her lollipops were dipped in medicine."

I looked at the black cat perched on top of the wall.

"Ralph!" I exclaimed, grinning at him. "Where were you these months?"

The cat, Ralph, narrowed his amber eyes at me.

"Why are you always getting sick? Do you want my attention that badly even though I already have a girlfriend?"

I glared at him.

"Your girlfriend is one of my best friends. Why would I steal her boyfriend?" I asked, throwing a kiwi I made at him.

He dodged it gracefully by jumping onto my head.

"You're always whining about not having a boyfriend."

"Well, that's because I get lonely and I get bored really fast," I pouted.

Ralph smacked my head with his paw.

"Hurry up and get inside before you get a fever. Your two friends are staring and I'm hungry," he said, licking his lips.

Even a cursed cat is demanding.

* * *

><p>"We <em>have<em> to go," I said, shaking Hayato's shoulder. "I _have_ to capture the scene where Tsuna rip out that person's hair or my photo album won't be complete."

Hayato gave Ralph a pleading look, asking him to help him. Over the past hours, they have bonded more than me, which sucks.

"Ralph, if you help him, I'll tell Emiko that you are breaking up with her," I threatened, glaring at him.

He shrugged, licking his paw.

"Sorry man, but I love my girlfriend more that you."

Hayato let out a sigh, putting his hands up. "Fine, fine, we can go."

I pumped my fist in the air, yelling, "Yeah!"

* * *

><p>"Are you done yet?"<p>

_Click. Click._

"Apparently no."

"Why the fuck do you need so many pictures?" Hayato growled with his arms crossed.

I shrugged. "You know how the mafia world goes. These pictures can be uses in the future for blackmailing people."

_Click. Click._

"Alright, I'm done. Let's go home," I said, slinging my camera around my neck, waving at a certain raven-haired perfect that was studying –more like glaring- at us from the rooftop.

* * *

><p><strong>You're going to like the next chapter. :D This will follow the anime and manga combined, with my plot mixed in.<strong>

**So... stay tune~**


	3. Two Transferees from Italy

**'One quote' = Speaking in Italian**

**I'm speechless~**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

_Two Transferees from Italy_

* * *

><p>I was really nervous. And when I was nervous, I tend to play with something, such as my clothes, my hands, and my rings.<p>

I flatten out my navy blue skirt and twirled the ring Alaude gave me around and around and around.

"Class, today we have two new transfer students from Italy. You two, please come in."

I took a deep breath and opened the door to my doom. In Italy, people who have never seen me before hit on me, but they stopped when they recognized who I was. Imagine what the fan boys in this class would do to me when they see me.

"She's so cute~ we're definitely making a fan club."

"Don't you think her gold eye is actually glowing?

"He looks _so_ hot~ girls, we're also making a fan club."

"He is so handsome!"

"He really is."

I winced at the whispers and walked in, Hayato following me. The fan boys and girls eyed us like hawks as we stand in front of the class.

"I'm Kurokagei Kamiko," I said, slightly bowing my head. "Please don't add my name with chan. I hate it."

"Gokudera Hayato," he said, glaring at everyone.

'Hayato,' I warned, glancing at him. 'Don't do anything to Decimo.'

'Whatever.'

"Kyaa ~ they're speaking Italian!" the fans squealed with hearts in their eyes.

"Kurokagei-san and Gokudera-san, you can go to your seats. We will be starting class," the teacher said, turning around to write on the board.

'Don't over do yourself,' Hayato whispered to me as we went to our seats. 'You're still sick.'

I rolled my eyes and waved him off. 'I'll be fine.'

* * *

><p><em>Click.<em>

"Go Tsuna! Go! You can do it!" I cheered as I took a picture of Tsuna getting hit in the face by the volleyball.

_Click._

"Ow!"

"Yeah!" I yelled as Reborn shot Tsuna in the leg with the Jump Bullet.

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

I took some more pictures of Hayato and Yamamoto, grinning when Tsuna was getting ready to hit the ball.

This… is the moment I've been waiting for.

I watched carefully as Tsuna jumped up and blocked the ball with his most important organ. That must've hurt.

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click._

I can use this to blackmail Tsuna when he gets older. Or I can make money by selling it to Viper. Either way, this will be the best picture in the photo album, but I still need the other's pictures and Tsuna in Hyper Mode.

"That looked like it hurt, but good job Tsuna!"

There was many whispers and winces from the crowd, but later they were cheering like crazy.

In the end, class 1A won, but I didn't care about that. I was grinning like a madwoman just because I got pictures for the family album. Completing the album is one of my main goals in life. In the future, I want to flip through the album with all the guardians and laugh at funny pictures.

It's nice being with a family.

"Herbivore, cameras are not allowed on school grounds," a voice said behind me as I watch all the students exited the building.

I turned around and almost had a heart attack.

Hibari stood there with his tonfas raised and ready to attack. I didn't know he was there, but of course, if things got out of control, Hibari can just beat them all up.

I glared at him, which I shouldn't have done but what's done is done. Sad.

"Touch my camera and you die."

Of course, I wouldn't kill Hibari. He would be the cloud guardian in the future, but when my camera is in danger, I must protect my camera at all cost. I paid an unbelievably high price for it, and it was from my world, but I'm too lazy to go back to it. It's also very energy and time consuming.

Hibari quirked an eyebrow at my comment.

"Herbivore, for violating the rules, I'll bite you to death." With that said, he threw a tonfa at me which I blocked with my rod that was strapped to my thigh, and I just teleport it to my hand.

I made my camera disappear for safety reasons.

"Phew, that was close," I said, teleporting my nunchakus to my right hand. A nunchaku is two sticks connected by a chain, and I also use a Japanese flail weapon called a chigiriki, a hollow cane with a hidden chain inside, but its origins are unknown.

My nunchaku and Hibari's tonfas are Okinawan weapons and are used in material arts. The tonfas are believed to have originated in China or Southeast Asia where it is used in the respective fighting styles.

Anyways, Hibari seemed surprised.

My rod and nunchaku vanished, and they were replaced by a tambo and a chigiriki. A tambo is just a short staff weapon, but it's also an Okinawan weapon.

I know, so much new words but you don't have to know what they mean, just know what my weapons are.

"Herbivore, I am the only one allowed with weapons on school grounds," he said, getting ready to hit me again.

"Hibari," I started, leaning on my cane, "It's called self-defense. I'm supposed to protect myself when someone hits me, and I'm sick. My camera is very important to me so just ignore it. Pretend this never happened, forget about me, and move on. Now, excuse me, I need to captured the scene when Tsuna makes Hayato his right hand man."

I turned around and started walking to where Tsuna and Hayato are, using my cane to support me.

After a few steps, I barely dodged a swing to my head.

"Hibari, can't you let me go for today? I'm tired and I would love to hibernate for five months," I said, sighing and shoulders drooping.

"Hn."

I don't think he cares.

"I'll fight you when I get better," I pleaded, turning around to block the tonfas with my tambo. "Please?"

He glared at me before letting out a huff.

"Roof," he said and strolled away with his jacket fluttering though there was no breeze.

"Ok…?" I blinked, confused with his words.

Roof?

"Wait, the fight. I need to get pictures."

My tambo and cane vanished as I ran full speed towards the backyard (I think that's what it is called?), coughing uncontrollably and sputtering out a little bit of blood which I wiped away on a tissue.

"As Gokudera Hayato, I give you my life!" Hayato shouted happily with a big smile on his face. Tsuna looked troubled as he tried to calm Hayato down and persuade him to be only friends. Reborn was standing there with a smirk.

"Good job, Tsuna," Reborn praised, now smiling. When did he start smiling? "It's because of your strength that Gokudera became your subordinate. You've passed for today and you didn't need the Dying Will Bullet. But where is that Baka-Miko? She should be here right now."

"I'm right here, Reborn," I said, my camera in my hand. "I was delayed by Hibari because I'm not suppose to have a camera on school grounds."

Tsuna visibly paled while Hayato turned to look at someone behind me.

"Tsuna, that sounds like fun! Let me join the family. You're the boss in this mafia game, right?" Yamamoto said cheerfully as he walked up to Tsuna and swings his arm around Tsuna neck.

"Oi! Don't get so friendly with Juudaime!"

"Tsuna," I said, interrupting their conversation. "I won't be able to join and serve you until you have gathered all the necessary members."

He gave me a surprised look.

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked nervously, trying really bad to hide the mafia.

"Dame-Tsuna, she's part of the mafia too. In fact, she had been serving all the Vongola bosses, and she's currently under the Kyudaime's order. In Italy, she's best known as the Torturer because she's known to torture people to death even though she can't stand blood."

I rolled my eyes as Tsuna paled even more.

"Juudaime! Are you ok? Your paler than normal," Hayato asked, putting his hand on Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna nodded and removed Hayato's hand.

"Like Hayato, I have another name. I have been called the Shadow Reaper because of a rumor that I can control shadows and kill people with a scythe."

Tsuna gaped at me while Hayato looked undisturbed. Yamamoto just grinned at me and commented on how cool that was.

"Can you really control shadows?" the soon-to-be rain guardian asked.

I nodded, popping a lollipop in my mouth. "The rumor is true."

"Wow! That's awesome! You should show me sometime," he said, swinging an arm around my neck, abandoning the pale Tuna.

"Sure," I said, shrugging. "How about this Sunday when all of us are off?"

"Sounds great!" he laughed.

"What's up with him? That underwear guy is such a loser."

"T-the third year delinquents!"

I glared at them.

"You don't even know how attractive Tsuna is when he's in Hyper Mode," I muttered under my breath, teleporting my tambo (the short stick) to my hands.

Hayato got up, but I stopped him.

"I'll take care of this," I said, twirling the tambo in my hands. "Decimo, under Kyudaime's order, I'll protect you from unnecessary harm."

"What? A weak looking girl like you is going to fight us? Ha. That's a joke," one of the guys laughed.

I ignored them and walked up to them.

I haven't show this side of me to anybody in a long time. It's making me excited.

"You know," I started, stopping when I was close enough.

"Is Kurokagei-san going to be okay?" I heard Tsuna whispered.

"Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn reassured, "She's more experienced than you. She had killed thousands of people in Italy."

"I hate people who underestimate me," I finished, and I twirl the metal tambo one more time before whamming it into one of their head.

He dropped to the floor, rolling and clutching his face like the world is going to end.

"Hurry up!" I yelled, dodging a punch. "Throw a dynamite before I kill them!"

**BOOM!**

I blinked as the smoke hissed in my face.

"Candy-Freak! You didn't even make them run away! What were you doing?" Hayato snapped, glaring at me with dynamites in his hands.

"I need to warm up," I shot back, teleporting my tambo back in place. "I have to fight Hibari when I get better. And my killing skills are much better than my combat skills, which sucks like rotten grapes."

Reborn smirked at me. "You and that useless student of mine are going to train your butts off. We'll be going to Death Mountain soon. Get ready."

Then he jumped onto my head and said in a quiet voice, "You can be a candidate for being Tsuna's wife."

I choke on my spit.

"_No way_," I said, getting shivers and unpleasant memories. "He is going to _cuff_ me or Tsuna to something or somewhere I won't like. He's to intelligent."

"He?" Reborn asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I nodded until my head almost fell off.

"Kamiko," Yamamoto said, grinning like an idiot as he swung his arm around my neck again. "You said you found Tsuna attractive in Dyer Otter or something?"

"It's Hyper Mode," I corrected, watching Reborn jump off my head and onto Tsuna's head. "Yes, I did say that."

"Well, I've been wondering…" he trailed off and it made me concern.

Was it about when I was trying to act cool? Or was it about Tsuna's Hyper Mode? Maybe I shouldn't have spoiled that.

"It's about your rings," he finished, pointing to them.

Oh.

"Where did you get it? This one looks like a rainbow, and that one looks like a rainbow too, but it looks more expensive."

I hold out my hand with the rings on them and said, "This normal ring has a gemstone called Mystic Topaz. It's just a colorless topaz covered by some chemical and the other one is made by someone who's very old. It's very special and you'll get a ring later that's made by the same person."

I patted his shoulder since he was too tall to be patted on the head and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, you won't be considered as a girl if you wear that ring. It'll just make you more awesome."

"Haha, that's not what I'm worried about," he said, but his laugh was a little forced.

I immediately dropped my smile.

"What's wrong?"

He frowned. "Well, recently, I can't get home runs and my bating is off. Do you have any advice that can help me?"

It's following both the manga and the anime. I have to make sure he doesn't attempt suicide or else my stress level will burst.

"Just relax and exercise for a few days," I suggested, fixing my bang that covers my left eye. "Rest and then try batting again, and you might get home runs again."

He had a thoughtful look on his face for a while.

"Thanks a lot, Kamiko. I'll rest and then I'll exercise. How's that?" He asked, grinning at me.

"Whatever you want," I said, smiling. "It's your life. You make the choices."

"Ahaha, you're right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Bye!"

* * *

><p>"I'm tired as hell," I groaned when I walked into my house with a beaming Hayato. It had been an agonizing day, and I would have to train for my fight with Hibari. I think we have an underground training room.<p>

I literally jumped onto a sofa and melted into a puddle, ignoring Ralph who strolled in, his tail high in the air.

"Juudaime is so awesome!" Hayato exclaimed as he plopped his briefcase book bag down onto the sofa in the living room. He went to the kitchen that was connected to this room and opened the refrigerator, looking around for anything edible.

"Yeah, I know. What do you want to eat?" I asked as I got up from the sofa and headed to my room upstairs. Walking to my closet, I open it and grabbed my towel, a black long-sleeved shirt, black cotton pants, and a black hoodie. Blackness overload.

"Anything's fine," he said as he exited his room, carrying a book about U.M.A.s. "You're going to take a bath first?"

I nodded and popped a lemon-flavored, medicine infused candy into my mouth. "How about pasta?"

He nodded and watched me with calculating eyes as I opened the door to the bathroom, rolling the candy in my mouth.

"You're like a different person," Hayato said as he narrowed his eyes at me. "I thought you were a cheerful and oblivious person, someone that doesn't get what's happening around them. Yet, you're acting like a cold person who never had any friends, always wants to be alone, and doesn't care for anything. Like a hateful person who wants a world to be destroyed."

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him, shifting the bundle in my arms.

"Hayato, being cheerful and happy is a front for me. My real self is like this, not showing any emotions, sad and cold, always alone. If I am like this with everyone tomorrow, don't you think they will like my cheerful side more than this? They would ask me if I was okay and stuff which is- argh! I don't even know why I am like this, okay? I always put up a front in front of everyone, but I show my true self when I'm alone. I guess that's a result of the Hybrid Project."

I turned back around and locked the door when I was inside, letting out a shaky breath.

_Dang it, I want to cry._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Holy shit! What the fuck happened?"<strong>_

I groaned, coughing out blood.

I opened my eyes a crack and dark crimson liquid greeted me.

"Hayato, can you please call Ralph?" I asked weakly, trying to sit up but failed.

"You mean the cat?" I heard him asked as I removed the cover.

"Yeah."

"Cat! Cat! Where are- oh."

There was an awkward pause in the air, but I broke it by saying, "Ralph, you evil cat, help me. _Please. _I want to go to school."

I heard paw steps and Ralph landed on my stomach. "No. You're not going to school in this condition. I don't want to go to school with you and clean up…your…_mess_."

"Pleeeeeeaaassseeeeee?" I begged, giving him the puppy eyes.

"No."

"Pretty please with Emiko on top?"

"Don't drag my girlfriend into this."

"Then pretty please with a rainbow on top?" I asked, petting him.

He let out a happy purr with his eyes close.

"N-no. And stop treating me like a cat!"

"But you are a cat," I said, pouting. I continue to pet him and I can see he's about to give in.

"Pleeeeeaaaaasseeeeee? I'll buy you strawberries later?"

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"YESSSS!" I cheered, successfully sitting up.

* * *

><p>"Do you need help with the flames?" I asked as I grab my briefcase book bag. I fumbled with my bow, but at the end I decided to do a tie.<p>

Ralph let out a huff.

"I can be a snow guardian, too, you know. I can balance the flames just like you can," he said, covering himself with mist flames. See, I'm not the only one who can be a snow guardian.

Hayato already left, so it's just the two of us. I don't hate Ralph or anything. In fact, I considered him as a precious friend. When I was younger, I would always be alone and other children would bully me. Emiko, his girlfriend, would treat my wounds since we live in the same place.

She left when she turned seven, the age where all children can meet their mother and can leave the Community. My world is twisted. You wouldn't like it at all, and it can be very scary at times. I hate it, but it was also the place where I found my real mother.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone! Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"<p>

"What?"

"If this is a prank, you're bringing it too far!"

"Why?"

"He broke his arm when he was running yesterday!"

I groaned.

There's so much work I have to do, it's fucking killing me.

First, I have to train, second, I have to protect Tsuna from bullies, third, I have to make sure no one dies, and last but not least, I have to try and ignore the fan boys.

I stood up, one of my hand twitching, and stomped off to the roof.

"Hieeee! Reborn! Why are you here?" I heard Tsuna's ask, but his voice faded away and was replaced by the boys' shouting.

"Kamiko-sama is going to the roof! Let's go!"

I slammed open the door to the roof and saw Yamamoto at the edge of the roof behind that rusty fence.

"Yamamoto!" I shouted, walking a little bit closer to him. "I swear, if you fall, I'll fucking catch you and stab you in the fucking arm!"

He looked surprise. I bet he never heard me curse before. I only curse when I'm angry, and I'm exploding from stress right now.

"Kamiko, you-"

"Hieee! Kurokagei-san, please don't stab Yamamoto in the arm!" Tsuna interrupted with a smirking Reborn on his head. Ralph was there too, licking his paw, along with everyone else.

I let out a sigh. I can't really catch Yamamoto if he really falls because of my cold. What to do…what to do…?

"Tsuna, please stop Yamamoto for me, I need to sit down for a bit," I yawned, wincing from the spreading pain in my stomach. I fucking hate colds.

"W-w-what? Me? I-I-I can't do that," he stammered, hugging himself tighter and stepping further away.

"Fine. You owe me a favor then."

I around turned to face Yamamoto.

"Kamiko, the Baseball God threw me away and I have nothing left. I doubt you know how that feels," he said sadly, looking at the sky.

"I doubt you know how _I_ feel," I said, rubbing my stomach. "I can't tell you my past right now, but I can tell you that I've been through worst. Just because you broke your arm doesn't mean you have to stop doing what you love. Your arm can heal. You can start over. But I can't. I can't change my past. And there is no such thing as a Baseball God. Life is all about making mistakes and learning from them. God gave you a life for a reason. You have another chance."

After my inspiring (not) speech, Yamamoto was speechless.

I walked to him and jumped over the fence, pushing him away from it. I watched as he jumped over the fence (I don't know how) and I was about to do the same when my stomach decided to make itself known.

I dropped to my knees and clutched my abdomen, exhaling and inhaling sharply as the excruciating pain grew.

"Ra-ralph…" I mumbled, curling up into a ball. Damn it, I need the special painkillers.

I grabbed onto the fence, trying to stand up, but it gave away and broke, causing me to trip over my feet and fall over the roof. Using my reflexes, I caught the edge.

However, I couldn't focus, and my grip slowly slipped.

"Kamiko-sama!"

"Kamiko!"

"Kurokagei-san!"

Before they could reach me, a certain skylark jumped from God-knows-where and lifted me up to safety. Everyone jumped away from him, and some ran back to class.

"Thanks, Hibari," I grumbled, glaring at Ralph who was walking calmly towards me without the mist flames surrounding him.

"Hn."

He let go of my wrist and walked away, glaring at the crowd.

"Why did you just stand there?" I asked, snatching the bottle of painkillers from the damned cat's mouth. I opened the cap, took a painkiller (which is a candy), and plopped it in my mouth.

I found the lemon taste oddly refreshing. Letting out a relived sigh, I rubbed my stomach that is no longer hurting.

"Emiko video chat me last night," he said, sitting down. "She told that I shouldn't do anything when you were about to fall."

I blinked at him. If it was Emiko, then I guess it's fine. She has the power of perceiving the future, a power she received from the experiments.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"I'm coming with you tomorrow too," Ralph stated as I snuggled into my pillow.<p>

"I don't care," I mumbled, drifting off to sleep when Ralph shut the lights off with his power.

Crap. Tomorrow Lambo and Bianchi will be here.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that's the end. Next chapter, there's going to be a surprise. It took me days to finish this. I guess I'll in update 3-7 days.<strong>

**Ciao~**


	4. Omake: Short Clip of Kamiko's Past

**Warning: Blood and many terrible things done to a child. But it's actually legal in their world. More of her past would be revealed later into the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Omake: Short Clip of Kamiko's Past<em>

"Don't fail us now, Hybrid 11," a creator whispered, injecting a golden fluid into the body of a little girl that was no more than the age of 4.

Mismatched eyes stared at him in fear as the girl, her body full of bruises and wounds that would take months to heal, whimpered.

Walking out of the experiment room, the creator closed the iron doors and snapped his fingers, creating an army of carnivorous flesh-eating rodents with knife-sharp teeth and claws.

The girl scooted back into the corner, gold and silver eyes tearing at animals that were barring their teeth at her.

The creator snapped his fingers again, nodding to the other creators.

The rodents leaped at the girl and bite into her already wounded and bruised body.

"S-stop!" the girl screamed as she tried pushing the rodents that was tearing and eating her skin and flesh. Instead of stopping, they became more ferocious and tore out chunks of her flesh, splattering her golden and crimson blood everywhere in the iron room.

"P-please! **Stop**!"

The creators ignored her screams and pleas of help and watched with hawk eyes to make sure she doesn't die and to make sure the fluid causing immortality worked.

They're taking a big risk. She was the only successful hybrid that was made. If they lose her, they wouldn't be able to use her for the experiments. And if they can't successfully use the power, the Strays will refuse to share the power to other creators.

It's like if you can make a certain power work, the Strays, the angels neither good nor bad, would grant all other creators the power.

The other children pitied her as they heard her screams, but at the same time, they were grateful they weren't the one being tested on.

They live in a cruel world.


	5. The Ten Year Bazooka and the TYL Kamiko

**Soo, the reviews that said 'this sucks' are from a friend of mine, so don't worry about it! Sorry, this was very late. I'm sick and I just feel like a rock.**

**Disclaimer: It's fine if I don't disclaim every chapter, right? :D**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

_The Ten Year Bazooka and the TYL Kamiko_

* * *

><p>Sometimes, I wonder why I even stick to promises.<p>

Pulling my hood up, I waited for the traffic light to turn to green on an empty road. It was currently 6:43 A.M., and I was trying to find an open store that sells strawberries.

All for that damn cat.

Normally, I'm not a morning person, but for special situations like this, I would use all my energy to wake up. And when I say all, I mean _all._ I had to drag myself everywhere while the cat purred in his sleep.

The light turned green, and I walked across the road.

Suddenly, my phone ranged.

Sighing heavily, I opened my phone and a question popped up on the screen.

_Text or audio?_

I chose audio and waited for my phone to ask the security questions since no one was nearby. But don't worry if someone hears this, the questions are always changing.

"_Question 1: I'll bite you to death."_

"Hibari Kyoya, the carnivorous carnivore with tonfas and bite people to death."

I begin to search the streets for an opened shop, but it looked like there was none.

"_Correct. Question 2: Tuna?"_

"Vongola Decimo."

I should make up better questions.

"_Correct. Question 3: Last question."_

"Shut up."

"_Correct. You may now move on."_

"Hello?" I asked, pressing my phone to my right ear.

Unfortunately, I was not ready for what was on the other side of the phone.

"Yo, little Sis! What's up?" a voice answered in an effervescent tone.

My eyes budge out of their sockets, even though an eye patch covered one of them.

"Almeus? Why the hell are you calling me so early in the morning?" I asked, my voice in a high pitch. I cleared my throat and repeat in a quieter voice. "Why are you calling me?"

"Mou~ I have a Japanese name now! Call me Atsushi," He chirped, ignoring my question.

"…Sushi?"

"You're really funny, Sis."

I sighed again. Walking back to the house because there were no open stores, I popped a lollipop in my mouth.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"I finished the anime and manga of the world you're in right now," he said, followed by a shout and breaking glass.

"Who's that?"

I heard him wince. "Squalo and Xanxus."

I chuckled as I carefully opened the door and stepped in without a sound. After I made sure no one was awake, I quietly shut the door.

"I feel bad for you, Al-nii. The Varia is crazy," I muttered, making my way up to my room. Once I was inside, I immediately plopped onto my bed.

"Don't worry, Sis, I can han- Ow! What the fuck!"

A heavy thud was heard as more screaming and yelling filled my ear. Pulling the device away, I threw the stick of the lollipop into the trashcan and waited until Al-nii was back on again.

"Ok, I'm back- OI! Sorry, but can you wait a bit more? I have to- BEL! COME BACK HERE YOU FAKE PRINCE! GIVE BACK MY APPLES!"

I rolled my eyes and yawned with an amused smile, going back downstairs quietly to prepare breakfast for the three of us.

Let's not forgot that high and mighty blob of fur that is living in _my_ house that _Kyuudaime_ bought.

"Sis, we'll be visiting you soon! And I'm their snow guardian! How cool is that?" Al-nii said all of a sudden, making me jump in surprise and drop the cups I was holding.

I quickly caught the cups, glaring at my phone as I regained my balance.

"I bet they paid you," I said, pouring some warm coffee into the mug. I poured warm milk into Ralph's bowl, and hot chocolate into Hayato's cup.

"How did you know?"

"You're lazy as hell, but you love money, and you're also sitting in a chair with your feet on a table."

"Are you physic or something?"

"Yeah, I have physic powers where I can tell what you are doing this instant," I said sarcastically, taking a sip of coffee.

"That's cool! Anyways, I think Katsumi is here too."

I blinked. "Katsumi…? Who's that?"

"Oh, right! I forgot that you didn't know. He's Enima, Sis. That's his Japanese name." There was a pause before he continued. "Awww, I'm sorry, but I have to go. Good luck on finding a fiancé! Remember, you also have to defeat the Princess! See you later!"

And he ended the call.

Fiancé? What fiancé? Mom never told me about this.

I scrolled through my contacts and found my mom's phone number. I clicked it and waited for her to pick up.

She picked up on the third dial.

"Yes, honey?"

"Mom, why did Al-nii said that I have to find a fiancé? I don't have to get married in order to be the Princess! I just need to kill her! Some other male can kill the Prince!"

"Kamiko," she started sweetly. I could literally _see_ her smiling. "You have to keep the traditions, sweetie. Your dad is fighting to be King right now, and I think it's about time you find love."

"Screw the traditions Mom, I'm only _14_! The 5th Queen and the 9th Prince didn't follow the traditions!" I shouted, slamming a fist on the table.

"You're birthday is in a few months and you need to experience love, girl," she said, and I could only gaped at her eagerness to help me find a fiancé.

I hate my mom's power sometimes.

My mom's power is her words. She could use them in anywhere, any time, as long as she can speak, and anything she says would come true, but there are limitations.

I was stunned silent as my mom chuckled and spoke in a less serious voice.

"Emiko told me that you would be very happy in ten years."

Screw Emiko, screw the traditions, and screw everything.

"You know what," I said thoughtfully as I looked at my coffee. "I'll forget that this happened, and I'll also forget that Al-nii had call. Bye."

I ended the call and slammed my phone onto the table. Hayato was already sitting there, calmly eating a toast and drinking hot chocolate, while Ralph was on his cushion, drinking his milk.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, watching him eat the last morsel and sipping his beverage.

"Yeah," he answered as he reached for another piece of toast. "You were too loud."

Then, my phone rang again.

Flipping it open, I punched in the answers to a different set of questions and picked up the call.

"What?" I snapped. I was not ready to face any human beings after what happened because I was ready to stab someone.

"Sis, you fell for the prank!" Al-nii laughed. "I thought you would be better than that!"

_Irk mark._

"Like you could do any better. I'm pretty sure you're dumber than me. Oh and watch out. Bel is throwing some knives at you," I said, smirking when I heard a loud thud and a scream.

"Ow- Wait a minute, he's not even here. I can't believe you trick your own brother," He said, getting back on his chair.

Warming my coffee with my power, I answered, "My bad, I thought he was there."

I took a sip of my now warmed coffee and stood up, walking to my room. Hearing a faint 'ushishishi' in the background, I decided to 'help' him again.

"Al-nii, watch out. There's something behind you."

"Ha! I'm not going to believe you- OW! YOU SHALL DIE A WONDERFULL DEATH, BOY!"

I quickly changed into my uniform and run downstairs with my phone in hand, grabbing my coffee and my bag as I followed Hayato and Ralph out the house.

Locking the door, we began to walk to Tsuna's house.

"Are you done yet?" I grumbled, sipping my coffee.

"Wait! I need to talk to you about something important. Just stay put for a second. I need to teach this retarded blonde a lesson."

"I hope you don't freeze him in ice…" I muttered, drinking the last of coffee and teleporting the cup to the kitchen. I really need to stop using my power unnecessarily.

"Oh, don't worry," he reassured in a happy tone. "I'll do _much_ worse that that."

"I'm not worried," I said, shifting my phone to my left ear. "I just don't want to teleport there when you can't melt the ice and I would have to melt it. I have orders from Kyudaime."

"Hmmm… The ninth boss of Vongola, right? Well, anyways, Katsumi made a new Famiglia called Creazione, and after I complete my job, I'm going to join him. Katsumi invited you too! Want to join?"

"I don't know," I said honestly, frowning. "I have been serving the Vongola for hundreds of years now so I can't just simply join another Famiglia."

"You don't have to! Just think of us as your second family. Anyways, while you think about your answer, I'll go train and do… stuff Varia people do. Good luck on beating the Princess, Sis!"

Snapping my phone shut, I stuffed it into my bag and waited for Tsuna.

Yamamoto joined us too; right after Tsuna ran out the door with Reborn trailing him.

"So," Hayato started, glancing at me while Yamamoto and Tsuna chatted. "Who was that? I heard you call him Al-nii."

"What? Kurokagei-san, you have a brother? I didn't know that," Tsuna joined in, giving me a look of surprise.

"Ahaha! I didn't know either! Relaxed Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, swinging an arm around Tsuna's neck.

"You can call me Kamiko, or Miko. I don't mind," I said, putting a lollipop into my mouth as my eye darkened.

"A-alright. I'll call you Kamiko-san, then."

"I'll tell you a bit about my brothers and a little about my world, since the topic is related. We aren't blood related, but we grew up together and when I was still a little ball of DNA inside my mom's stomach, the creators add my bothers' DNA along with a few others. Therefore, I received traits, looks, and power that were similar to them."

When I paused to see their reactions, I couldn't tell what they were thinking. Reborn was walking on the wall, studying the guardians' faces as well. I told Reborn about this before when we trained together, so this is nothing new to him.

"One of my brothers, Almeus, called me this morning and it was about something that is common in my world. My world is different then your world, so this might not make sense. A long time ago, there was a woman who had a very strong power, and she killed many people from different worlds. Thus, she was named the Queen of all creators and the positions for King, Prince, and Princess were available. Because of that, there was chaos everywhere. My mom, who also has a very powerful power, killed the 10th Queen when she was pregnant with me. You could be the Queen if you kill the current Queen. It's the same thing with the other positions. There's a tradition that if one person of a family killed one of the top four, the other members of the family would have to kill the other three. But being the Princess is nothing special. It just means that you're really strong. You have to hide almost all the time because everyone would try to kill the top four. Killing in my world is absolutely fine, in case you're wondering," I said, fixing my tie and flattening out my skirt.

"T-t-that's a weird world you live in, Kamiko-san," Tsuna said after a period of awkward silence. He shifted his bag to his other hand as he glanced around nervously, as if sensing something bad will happen.

"It's not just weird, it's cruel," I muttered, speeding up when I saw the gate of Namimori Chuu closing.

"Hurry up guys, we're going to be late!" I said, running full speed to the gate as they lagged behind me.

"Kamiko-san! Can you please stop running so fast?"

"Ahaha! She sure is lively today, isn't she?"

"Candy-Freak! You're making Juudaime run slower!"

"Tsuna! Hibari is behind you!" I shouted back. Seconds later, I heard a screech and saw Tsuna zoom past by me.

* * *

><p>"That was intense lesson," I said mostly to myself as I waited for Tsuna and others by the door.<p>

It was a good thing that I asked the boys to stop following me around at lunch because if I didn't, I would've died of suffocation.

"Tsuna!" I yelled when I saw a mop of brown hair exited the classroom along with Yamamoto and Hayato.

The boys around him started glaring at him, but they ran off when Hayato glared at them.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Tsuna mumbled, his shoulders drooping as he walked towards me.

"Tsuna," I said firmly as I put my hands on his shoulders. "No one will hate you. If they do, I will beat them to death until they do. You. Are. Awesome. Understand?"

"Oi! Don't touch Juudaime! He doesn't like being touched!" Hayato snarled, glaring at me while he pushed me away and took out his dynamite.

Whipping out my trusted rod from nowhere, I glared back at him.

"Push me again, I'll poke you to death."

"I'll blow you up."

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Ah! Kyoko-chan!"

I stuffed my rod into my pocket somehow and turned to Kyoko and Hana as I ate a new lollipop.

Hayato did the same as he went back to Tsuna's side, glaring at me like I was a threat.

"Is he your brother?" she asked, pointing her index finger at the little child clinging to Tsuna's leg.

"HIIIIEEEE! Why is he here?" Tsuna screeched as he tried to pull the child, Lambo, off.

Suddenly, whispers were heard and the crowd parted, showing Hibari at the end.

"H-Hibari-san! I'm sorry! I'll bring him back immediately!" Tsuna squeaked and ran off, Hayato trailing after him.

"Come back before class starts!" Yamamoto shouted, staying behind.

I ignored the murmur about the merciless carnivore and how creepy he was and smiled at him.

"Hello Hibari, how are you doing?" I asked, stepping backwards when he whipped out his tonfas.

"Herbivore, when are you going to fight me?" He asked impatiently as he glared at the students crowding around him.

"What? Kamiko-sama is going Hibari?! That's suicidal!"

I ignored the comments and head back into the classroom.

"I don't know. It might take weeks or days, maybe even months. Be patient, Hibari. I'll give you a good fight. Just wait," I said, grinning at him one more time before walking to my desk and plopping down in my chair.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna!" I chirped, handing him my plate of cake. "I know you want Kyoko's, but Bianchi had switched the cake. If you eat it, you'll die," I whispered, patting his head as his faced fell.<p>

"Kyoko…" He muttered dejectedly as he looked at the chocolate cake. After a few seconds, he snapped his head to the classroom door in surprise. "Ehhh, Bianchi? What is she doing here?"

Ignoring him, I turned around and faced Kyoko with a smile.

"Kyoko, I know the perfect person that you should give your cake to," I said sweetly, gently guiding her to the opposite direction of Tsuna.

"B-but what about Tsuna?" She asked, frowing as she glanced at her cake and at Tsuna, but she allowed me to escort her.

"Don't worry. Tsuna said that in the future, he would eat all the cakes that you baked for him." I pointed to the person. It was one of Tsuna's bullies, and this is the perfect way to get back at him.

Leaving Kyoko to give the poisoned cake to the bully, I walked to the door and waved at Bianchi who was hiding behind the door.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi," I greeted her with a smile.

She frowned at me, standing up. "Don't copy Reborn."

"Fine." I shrugged. "But you won't be able to kill Decimo. I'll protect him at any cost."

"I didn't know that _Il__Torturatore*_ was here. Everyone thought you were still in Italy." She frowned again, but she offered me a slice of cake that looked normal without any purple smoke or bugs popping out of it.

"Pftt… that might be my stupid bird or a random shadow I made for fun. Did they think I was chained to Italy? Heh, maybe I should go back and stab a person or two."

I took it and thanked her, creating a plastic fork and began eating the cake.

She sighed as she crossed her arms. "I think you already stabbed enough people."

I shrugged again as I examined the exterior of the cake.

"So… what are you going to do now? No matter how much you complain, Reborn can't leave because he needs to tutor Tsuna to become the 10th boss." I cut it in half with the fork to see if there was anything in it before sticking a little piece into my mouth.

She crossed her arms and looked over at the building Reborn was in, smiling as her eyes started to sparkle.

"I'll go anywhere Reborn goes. Because of love."

That's it? No force necessary?

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, do you want Hayato to teach you? Or do you want Yamamoto? I can help too." I rumbled through my bag and brought out my math homework. Today, I only have a little homework so I can teach Tsuna. Maybe, since I absolutely suck at teaching and explaining.<p>

"E-etou, may-maybe G-gokudera-kun can help me…?" he stammered as he sweated bullets. He fidgeted in his seat and turned to Hayato who was beaming at him with sparkles in his eyes.

"Juudaime! I can help you and turn you into the top one in the class, and we can show everybody how awesome you really are!" he grinned.

"Hahaha! That sounds like fun!" Yamamoto laughed. His math notebook and textbook was in front of him on the table, and he was having this really intense face earlier. I guess he was trying to solve some problems.

"I don't think you would understand Hayato's explanation right now with your current knowledge. I think we should find out what you _do_ know, and then we will try to explain the problems to you. How does that sound?" I asked Tsuna as I flipped to the right page.

He nodded shakily.

The G-Method is always the best method. After all, G was the first Vongola Storm Guardian.

And so, we began teaching Tsuna in our own ways, but it didn't work at all. Nope.

Bianchi came into the room when we were halfway through our math homework and forced us to eat her poisonous cookies. I took one without bugs and watched in amusement as Tsuna and Yamamoto ran away from her. I dragged Hayato away so it's fine, but Yamamoto was laughing about how fun the game was.

I mentally hope in the future, they wouldn't be crazy.

Hayato used the dry eraser board, I used magnets (plastic numbers with magnets in them), and Yamamoto explained how gut instincts work with extreme hand gestures.

"If you add this to that, you would get this, and then you times it by this number over here, and divide that by this to find the answer. Do you get it now, Tsuna?"

"Tsuna, you'll get this feeling and _whoosh_, you would get this answer. Like this. _Crowah! Bawa!"_

"Juudaime, to find the solution to this word problem, you have to use the formula, Distance= Rate x Time."

I don't think I would make a good tutor.

"Gahahahah! Lambo-san is the number one in the world!" The door slammed open and said cow came in and threw a pink grenade at Reborn, who was minding his own business.

Leon changed into a reflector, and the grenade bounced back to Lambo. It exploded and Hayato snapped.

"Oi! Stupid Cow! You could have hurt Juudaime!"

"Maa maa, Gokudera. Tsuna is fine, so don't worry."

"G-Gokudera-kun, it's alright. I'm not hurt."

"I feel bad for you, Tsuna, living with these crazy people."

"Ehh… They aren't that bad…" He trailed off, eyes widening when Lambo took out the Ten Years Later Bazooka.

"That's the bazooka Lambo used earlier in school!"

_Whoosh!_

All of a sudden, pink smoke surrounded me and I was transported to the future.

((TYL Kamiko's POV))

"Ehh… I was just running…" I trailed off when I saw Tsuna who looks much younger than the one I know.

"K-Kamiko-san?" he asked, glancing to my neck.

"Yes, Tusna? Where am I?" I looked around. "I was just trying to find Hibari and suddenly, I was transported here. Did Lambo's bazooka hit me? Or did Spanner decided to use me as a guinea pig? Wait, Spanner isn't here right now in your time period."

"We were doing our homework when Lambo came in and shot you with the bazooka. B-by the way, what happened to your neck?" Tsuna explained and pointed to my neck.

I sighed and rubbed where Hibari bit me. "Long story short, Hibari bit me. That's why I was chasing him."

Tsuna stared at my neck worriedly whereas his guardians (they will be soon) just stared at me.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, setting a thick book onto the table. "Before I forget, when my past self gets back, give this to her. And if anyone reads this, I will bite you to death."

I covered my mouth in surprise. "Ah, sorry. I've been around Hibari for a long time and I hear him say that _everyday_. You know, Tsuna, as a boss, you should get a gripe on your guardians. They cause _so much fucking paperwork_ and destroy _every fucking thing_. Seriously, I almost died _twice_ by paperwork and I don't even get to sleep. I felt like crap every single day and one time, I was tied up and thrown into the _fucking ocean_ just because I asked Hibari to help me with my paperwork. And when I asked Mukuro, he broke ten of my bones and gave me endless nightmares. Then there's Reborn. Every time your guardians get into a fight, he would force me to calm them down, and I got more bruises then the things they destroyed, which often included a few buildings, a city, and many important and expensive things. You know, I feel like I would explode. And tell Hibari to stop biting me. I swear, sometimes I feel like murdering him 666 times. Man, I can't wait for winter so I can hibernate. Being with you guys is driving me mad, but I drove myself insane. Anyways -oh, time's up. I have to go now. Bye Tsuna! Remember to give this diary to myself."

_Poof._

(Back to our original Kamiko!)

I was transported back, and I gave a sigh of relief. I rubbed the spot where Hibari bit me and glared at the table.

"Ahaha~ So, Tsuna, what just happened?"

We facedesked.

* * *

><p>"I swear, who wakes up six in the morning to deliver a <em>freaking letter<em>?" I muttered to myself as I opened the front door.

A special Vongola deliveryman stood there with an envelope in his hands and stacks of cardboard boxes behind him.

I gaped at the boxes and almost slammed the door in his face.

"Nono told me to give those to you." He pointed to the boxes behind him as he read the list in his hands. "And one of his guardians wanted me to give this you," he said and handed me a red envelope.

I opened it and pulled the letter out, reading it with a glare.

_To Walrus,_

_Your fucking bird was up to mischief again, so I send her back. And you better do the paperwork Kyuudaime sent you. If you don't, who knows what will happen to you._

_From, I have no need to say my name, you shithead. What if someone find out where Kyuudaime lives?_

_P.S. If someone does find out where he lives, I will personally murder you twice._

I burn the letter with my flames and threw it aside as I watch the deliveryman stack the last cardboard box. He smiled at me and waved, closing the door as I fell to my knees. "Have a good day, _Demone Della Morte*_."

"No…!" I cried. "I didn't even finish the last batch! Paperworks are not cookies, you know! I'm going to die from drowning or from suffocation!"

"I'll bite you to death."

"HIEEEEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Il<strong>**Torturatore – Means 'The Torturer' in Italian.**

**(2) Demone Della Morte – Means 'Demon of Death'.**

**Originally, Kamiko's nickname was about a demon or something, but I forgot. XD**

**I do not know Italian so the names above might be incorrect because I used Google translate. I only know English and another language.**

**So the next chapter might come out after a few weeks. (Please blame writer's block.)**

**If you want to know what happened with Kamiko in the future, tell me in a review and I'll make a little omake about it. :D**

**Bye~**


End file.
